La dama de blanco
by Iku cSwan
Summary: Cuando lo has perdido todo y la devastación es el latir de tu vida, ¿existe la posibilidad de que la odiosa noche de halloween lo cambie todo?


**Los personajes no pertenecen tan sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dedico este Os a las chicas del grupo metáforas para la fantasía pues dedican gran parte de su tiempo a hacérnoslo pasarlo bien con los distintos juegos que plantean y aunque no he podido participar debido a mi escaso libre, no puedo negar que en más de una ocasión me han sacado una sonrisa. Dudo mucho que esto llegue a dar miedo pero disfruté escribiendo esta pequeña locura. Sin más me despido con mi más sincera enhorabuena. Un beso.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>BETEADO por OS Mortensen Pulp FEP Beta.<strong>

**www facebook com / groups / élite. fanfiction**

* * *

><p><strong>La dama de Blanco<strong>

Otro día en la universidad tan aburrido como todos los anteriores, cada día me preguntaba a qué iba exactamente. Simplemente me sentaba allí mientras todos los profesores entraban, daban sus clases más que aburridas, para luego irse. Todo era como tan monótono que en ocasiones me preguntaba si había escogido la carrera correcta, pero luego al escuchar como otros estudiantes comentaban cosas similares a mis pensamientos se me pasaba.

Estábamos a finales de octubre, los parciales estaban comenzando, al igual que las exposiciones de los distintos trabajos marcados. Realmente era ahora cuando comenzábamos a estresarnos con las asignaturas, más cuando en esos parciales te jugabas el superar la materia. Un asco total sin duda. La verdad es que yo llevaba la materia muy al día, no tenía otra cosa que hacer. Distraídamente enrollaba un mechón de mi cabello en mi dedo índice, era una manía que desarrollé después del accidente. No lo podía evitar… Estar en la universidad me ponía tensa, me era difícil obviar los cuchicheos que escuchaba respecto a mí o la fuerza de la miradas de otros. Realmente me sentía muy incómoda sentada en ese aula, un lugar donde claramente no quería estar pero no podía librarme de esto. Definitivamente era imposible, se lo había prometido y que podía hacer yo ante eso. Pues nada. Estar aquí y terminar la carrera, continuar con mi vida, ser feliz… ¿Acaso era eso posible de alguna forma? Él se había marchado, me lo habían arrebatado de una forma tan cruel a lo que ninguna mujer podría sobreponerse nunca. Me sentía tan devastada que fue imposible sortear las lágrimas que se formaron en mis ojos. Habían pasado dos años y parecía como si hubiera sido ayer. Suspiré temblorosa antes de prestarle atención al profesor de la próxima clase pero antes de que se hiciera el silencio sepulcral escuché como Leah murmuraba "sigue igual que el primer día". Sin duda, yo, Isabella Swan, era nuevamente el tema de conversación en el pequeño pueblo de Forks. Negando con la cabeza me insté a prestar atención y olvidarme de todas esas gratuitas opiniones que me importaban bien poco.

Halloween era el tema de conversación favorito en estos días, me encontraba en la parada del transporte público, el cual como siempre se atrasaba. Debía de haber llegado hace unos diez minutos. Todos los jóvenes estaban más que entusiasmados por la gran fiesta de Halloween, pero la verdad no sabía que le veían a ese acto tan ridículo de disfrazarse de cualquier cosilla y beber alcohol hasta que no se pueda más. Inconforme, me negué a caer tan bajo. Ya sabía que mi madre insistiría en que asistiera, pero ¿qué iba hacer una ciega como yo entre tanto borracho? Mejor me quedaba en mi casa mirando una película e imaginando como sería. Eso era lo único que podía hacer, imaginar cómo sería. Se acabaron los días que pasaba en tirada en el sofá viendo maratones de películas junto a… Cerré los ojos fuertemente, él vivía en cada uno de mis pensamientos. Habitaba en mí y dolía como el infierno no tenerle. Lo añoraba a cada segundo y temía que esto no se aplacara nunca. Cada día era más difícil sobrellevar esta pena.

Alguien llamándome por mi nombre me sacó del tremendo estupor en el que me encontraba. El transporte ya estaba aquí, agradecía al chico débilmente mientras con ayuda del bastón me dirigía hacia el interior.

Los días pasaban lentos y agotadores. Era jueves 30 de octubre. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que el fin de semana llegara y así pasaba la bendita fiesta pues ya el temita de Halloween me tenía más que harta, incluso me ponía de los nervios que tan siquiera lo nombraran en mi presencia. Tirada en la cama y de lo más aburrida me preguntaba qué podía hacer para que el pasar de las horas no se me hiciera tan lento. La verdad es que no tenía motivación para hacer nada. Tan sólo quería cerrar los ojos y olvidarme de tantas cosas. Creer realmente que todo ha sido una vil mentira, un mal sueño. Devastada me abracé a la almohada que se encontraba a mi lado en un intento de conseguir fuerzas de algún lado. Cerré los ojos fuertemente mientras un par lágrimas se deslizaban por mis mejillas pálidas… Nada me ayudaba a controlar la fuerza de mi amargura y la intensidad de mis emociones. Su rostro pronto se materializó en mi mente. Sus rasgos masculinos y fuertes pero siempre joviales cuando de mí se trataba. Sus ojos. Oh Dios, esos ojos fueron la perdición de mis días desde que lo conocí. Tan verdes y tan profundos. Intensos como todo en él. Cuando me miraba podía incluso dominarme y hacer conmigo lo que quisiera, la verdad es que encantada realizaría lo que me pidiera. Y luego estaba su boca, esos labios que eran la tentación en persona. La manzana prohibida que se comieron Adán y Eva.

Edward.

Las manos me picaban de una forma tan desesperada por tocarle. Por sentir el roce de su piel con la mía. Ansiaba un abrazo de esos que te proporcionan una satisfacción y un bienestar absoluto. Que te hacen sentir como en casa. Desesperada por encontrar nuevamente eso, abrí los ojos precipitadamente olvidando mi ceguera momentáneamente, pero no encontré nada más que oscuridad y soledad a mi alrededor. Estaba absolutamente sola y ya nunca más tendría eso. Nunca, y debía aceptarlo. Resignarme por mucho que se me rasgara el alma. Lloré y lloré como no pude hacerlo ese día. La inconciencia me atrapó de pronto llevándome a un estado de estupor bastante profundo y de lo más pacífico.

_La tarde estaba muy nublada cuando me senté en la banca del parque, acababa de terminar de correr por la zona. Junto con mis padres nos mudamos a este pueblo tranquilo como hace una semana. Mañana comenzaría el instituto en el lugar, estaba nerviosa a pesar de que asistiría al último año, ya pronto me marcharía a la universidad donde estudiaría Historia. Amaba leer y conocer sucesos antiguos. Para mí era como cuando un niño ve el mar por primera vez, simplemente mágico._

_Estaba tomando agua cuando un chico de mi edad aproximadamente, muy guapo a decir verdad, me preguntó la hora. Un tanto nerviosa le respondí que eran las seis y media. Él me agradeció con una sonrisa coqueta a lo que yo respondí con otra tímida. Se mordió el labio indeciso antes sentarse a mi lado y darme conversación._

_Estuve tan encandilada por su presencia que apenas fui consciente del paso del tiempo. Ese chico tenía una luz propia que provocaba que no pudieras apartar la mirada de él. Todo mi ser estaba en consonancia con todo lo que decía._

Nerviosa me desperté de ese sueño. Sonriendo por el modo en que nos habíamos conocidos, siempre había sido muy directo. Iba de frente cuando quería algo. Recuerdo que una vez me confesó que lo que quería era a mí. Rememoró que le respondí que ya me tenía, a lo que él sentenció: "y te tendré siempre". Ese momento fue crucial en nuestra relación, de igual modo sentí en ese instante que allí había algo más de lo que se percibía en apariencia, pero hoy en día sentía que obviaba algo muy importante y no comprendía qué podía ser.

Sacudí mi cabeza intentando quitar esos pensamientos de mi mente. Él había muerto por mucho que a mí me costara asimilar tal cosa.

Eras las cinco de la mañana del viernes, estaba más que dichosa porque al fin dejarían de hablar de la horrorosa fiesta y yo aprovecharía en la tarde para ir a visitarle. Hacía semanas que no iba… Me resultaba de lo más doloroso ver frente a mí lo que mi corazón y mi alma se negaban a asimilar.

Caminé por la biblioteca a devolver unos libros que había tomado prestados la semana pasada y sacar algunos otros que necesitaba para un trabajo que realizaría a lo largo del fin de semana. Mientras no dejaba de darle vueltas a la idea de tener que pasar página y tener que continuar con mi vida a pesar de la devastación que acarreaba en mi alma. Estaba valorando el mudarme al finalizar la universidad, quizá alejarme de este lugar que estaba tan impregnado de su persona y su carisma. No había un rincón que no tuviera un símbolo de nosotros, cada centímetro de este pueblo tenía nuestro sello… Las bromas, los momentos… risas y lágrimas. Todo era palpable y venía a mi mente sin pretenderlo. Pronto me vi regresando a casa sin ser consiente del paso del tiempo.

Almorcé distraídamente mientras sentía la mirada de mi madre, que cómo siempre me transmitía algo turbio. Todo había cambiado tras el accidente. Ella no me aceptaba tal y como era ahora y no conseguía entender que para mi todo había cambiado. Simplemente no se trataba de un amor pasajero sino de _mi_ amor. Con él se habían ido tantas ilusiones y planes de futuros…, todas mis expectativas de vida fueron tiradas a la basura. De la noche a la mañana me quedé sin nada, sola y abandonada, sin nadie que comprendiera lo desolada que me sentía. Cada día ansiaba un abrazo de esos que te hiciera sentir que toda esta situación pasaría pero tan sólo me encontraba con esa distancia que me lastimaba de forma horrorosa. Me había convertido en una especie de monstruos para ellos, el tiempo me había demostrado que era mejor alejarme y esconderme en mi coraza. A fin de cuentas, ¿a quién le importaba esta ciega?, simplemente era una carga para ellos. No pudiendo aguantar más en aquel espacio junto a ella, dejé mi plato junto al fregadero y emprendí mi retirada. La verdad es que no podía hacer menos, me dolía la situación por más que hiciera por evitarlo.

Una vez en mi dormitorio comencé a preparar mi vestuario para ir a visitar a Edward. Escogí una falda blanca con ligeros vuelos que llegaba hasta las rodillas junto con una blusa blanca que le iba a juego. Tomé un cinturón un poco ancho de color dorado para que le diera un poco de vida a la ropa. Con todo esto me dirigí a la ducha con la intención de darme un baño que relajara mis nervios.

Siempre me pasaba igual, me costaba ir a ese lugar. Tal vez la pena de no haberme podido despedir de él me afectaba en demasía. El coma me había impedido llorarle como es debido así que cuando me contaron lo sucedido sólo pude mantenerme impasible y dura como una roca siendo muchos meses más tarde cuando derramé la primera lágrima por él.

Cerré los ojos intentando evitar cualquier pensamiento. Últimamente todo era él en mi vida lo cuál era un poco extraño, es decir, estaba más presente en mi mente que otras veces. No lo entendía muy bien. Quizá estuviera perdiendo la cabeza definitivamente.

Cuando regresé a la habitación completamente vestida me di cuenta de que se me había hecho un pelín tarde. Debían ser como las seis y media pero algo en mi interior me decía que las cosas estaban cambiadas. Que todo no estaba sucediendo como en otros días. No le di importancia a ese detalle mientras me colocaba una diadema dorada con brillantes en mi cabello dejando el flequillo enmarcando mi cara. Puse un poco de brillo de labios y perfilé mis ojos, así era como le gustaba a él. Donde quiera que estuviera quería que sonriera al verme cuando le visitara, puede parecer de locos pero al menos me hace sentir mejor esa idea.

Cogí mi bastón y comencé a bajar las escaleras con toda la determinación del mundo pero cuando fui a abrir a puerta, ésta se abrió entrando por ésta mi padre. Me hice a un lado para que pudiera ingresar cómodamente.

—Me alegra que hayas decidido ir a esa fiesta finalmente. Que disfrutes, Isabella —murmuró con voz tensa. Asentí mientras tragaba saliva amargamente antes de salir por esa misma puerta. Mis ojos se empañaron sin poder hacer nada para controlarlo. ¿Dónde quedó el "_mi niña_", "_hija mía_"? ¿Cuando se volvió todo tan vacío? ¿Acaso mis discapacidad me ha cambiado para que no puedan tener un gesto cariñoso conmigo? Con el corazón encogido y triste comencé a caminar hacia el cementerio que estaba en la entrada del pueblo… Quedaba un poco lejos pero me negaba a pagar un taxi. Estaba muy cansada de la situación en mi casa, de aguantar sus desplantes. Me superaba.

Temblando de frío llegué a la entrada del cementerio pero se me ocurrió que primero me tomaría un chocolate caliente en el pequeño bar que había justo en frente. Me senté en el cálido local que se encontraba totalmente vacío y donde me atendió una amable señora. Bebí el chocolate en pequeños sorbos mientras me preparaba mentalmente para entrar ahí dentro. La verdad es que me daba repelús, pero algo más fuerte que yo misma me atraía a ese lugar esta noche. Era como si me atrajera, como si fuera mi punto de gravedad… Se había convertido en una necesidad, pero por muy irracional que fuera me iba a arriesgar, a fin de cuentas mi vida está más que muerta. Nadie me espera verdaderamente.

A paso decidido caminé hacia el interior del cementerio, la piel se me erizó de inmediato, notaba el lugar mucho más gélido de lo normal. Los extraños sonidos de la noche me mantenían alerta a pesar de saber que la luz que proporcionaban las antorchas iluminaba el camino hacia su tumba.

Llegué más rápido de lo que pretendía. Me quedé como estatua mirando la tumba donde él se hallaba. Bajo toda esa tierra estaba el cuerpo de mi amado. La primera vez que estuve aquí tuve la imperante necesidad de sacarle de ahí, para que me lo devolvieran pues me resultaba imposible de creer que hubiera fallecido. Aún tengo que controlarme. ¿Cómo se puedo salir todo de control tan de repente?

Me acerqué despacio y saqué del pequeño bolso la caracola más bonita que había encontrado hace unas semanas en La Push. Era hermosa, a él le encantaban y a mí encantaba verlo maravillado con tan poco. Era un hombre tan sencillo y honesto, quizá fue eso lo que siempre me atrajo de él… El saber que nunca podré disfrutar de los pequeños detalles del mismo modo que antes me aterra y comprime mi pecho de forma dolorosa.

Con mi mano limpié la zona donde estaba grabado su nombre colocando la caracola junto a la lápida. Al instante una suave brisa acarició mi cara, cerré los ojos imaginando que eran sus manos trazando mis mejillas. Una pequeña lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla al ser conocedora de que esto tan solo era una ilusión. Desesperada me recosté encima de dura piedra dejando mi cabeza sobre su nombre. Odiaba tanto esta situación.

Cerré los ojos intentando disipar la pena que mi corazón padecía. No sabía que hacer para sobrellevarlo. De pronto una intensa luz se abrió camino justo en medio del cementerio dividiendo la zona en dos partes completamente igual, pero lo más sorprendente es que podía ver. No daba crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo. Muy asustada me senté al instante mientras observaba la luz azulada que se manifestaba ante mis ojos, los cuales no se creían lo que estaban viendo. Me puse en pie con la intención de largarme de allí lo más pronto posible. Justo antes de voltearme vi como figuras color negro se colaban por medio de esa luz… Parecía como si aquello fuera un portal que transmitía gente. «_Dios Bella, has leído demasiados libros sobre brujas, mira lo que se te ocurre_». Pero inesperadamente algo pasó volando sobre mi cabeza y entonces a eso le siguieron muchos. Eran realmente horribles, tenían la cara totalmente deformada pero pronto captó mi atención uno que era totalmente opuesto a todas esas criaturas diáfanas. No sabía qué era realmente. Caminaba hacia aquí, pero más bien parecía que levitaba en mi dirección. Vestía totalmente de negro con una túnica que se adaptaba a su increíble cuerpo. Sus ojos estaban totalmente negros y no me refiero a las pupilas tan solo sino a toda la cuenca de sus ojos. Mantenía un porte seguro como si tuviera una misión que cumplir, la cual no dejaría inacabada. Algo en esa criatura se me hacía conocida, me atraía como condenada hacia su presencia. En menos tiempo de lo que esperaba lo tuve frente a mí, me observaba de un modo tan profundo e intenso que contenerle la mirada se me hacía realmente muy difícil. Demasiado. Pero no bajé la mirada de esos rasgos duros que tan bien conocía y que me habían atormentado en sueños.

Era Edward. Parecía muy cambiado, tenía un aire de ángel vengador o algo así. Loca por él me acerqué, necesitaba tanto que me dijera que todo iba a estar, que regresaría junto a mí dejando atrás ese lugar de donde había venido.

Pero él tan solo dio paso atrás, contrariada no entendía qué era lo que sucedía. Una fuerte racha de viento removió todo mi cabello llevándose la diadema en el acto, lo que generó que Edward saltara sobre mí tirándome al suelo. Sus manos me agarraban muy fuerte haciéndome daño mientras enterraba su cabeza en mi cuello para luego olfatearme.

—Edward —intenté llamarle para que me soltara, pues realmente me estaba lastimando. Pero no me hizo caso, no me escuchaba.

—Suéltame, por favor, me estás lastimando —sollocé cuando casi sentía sus labios presionando mi yugular. De pronto todo se transformó, soltó mis brazos y levantó su rostro quedando nuestros ojos a la misma altura, estos habían pasado de la negrura total a un azul cielo tan claro y transparente y me miraban con una total adoración. Mis ojos se inundaron al sentir como me reconocía. Sus manos subieron hasta mis mejillas acariciando justo de la misma forma que imaginaba hace tan solo unas horas.

—Mi Isabella, mi preciosa niña —susurró con su voz de terciopelo que era más atrayente de lo que recordaba. Un pequeño sollozo salió de entre mis labios, nunca creí volver a escuchar esas palabras de sus labios. Tremendamente emocionada alcé mi mano hacia su mejilla que se encontraba muy fría pero con mi toque se fue calentando lentamente. Nuestros ojos estaban inmersos el uno en el otro… Era un momento tan mágico.

El tiempo pasaba pero estábamos bajo un hechizo que muy difícilmente se podría romper.

—Ven conmigo, Isabella, nada te detiene aquí —me pidió de forma emotiva.

—¿A dónde? —cuestioné no sabiendo a dónde me quería llevar.

—Al otro mundo —susurró nervioso. El mundo de los muertos. Temblé ligeramente de miedo. Le quería a él por sobre todas las cosas, pero no podía evitar temer.

—Edward no les puedo hacer eso a mis padres —murmuré, era inevitable que me sintiera mal al respecto a pesar de que no se lo merecían.

—He visto como te tratan mi niña, esos son sólo escoria. Tienes que elegir, el tiempo se acaba. Cualquier cosa que elijas no tiene vuelta atrás. Si los escoges a ellos no me volverás a ver y viceversa —susurró mientras pasaba sus manos por mis brazos en un intento de darme apoyo.

Un suspiro tembloroso se escapó entre mis labios, siempre había sido él. Ellos me habían demostrado que no me merecían. Tomé su mano entre las mías efectuando mi elección. Poniéndonos ambos en pie caminamos hacia la luz con nuestras manos unidas, simbolizando nuestro para siempre. Justamente antes de cruzar nos susurramos un "te amo" siendo conocedores que éste sería el comienzo de una nueva vida o una no vida. Todo depende de la perspectiva, junto a él siempre tendría la mejor.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado de todo corazón. Les deseo un feliz halloween a todas, espero que de cualquier forma en que paséis este día os divirtáis mucho. También quiero aprovechar para felicitar a una persona a la que quiero mucho y que hoy en este día mágico está de cumpleaños. Patri, mi niña, ya sabes que para mi eres más que una amiga… casi como una hermana. Muchísimas felicidades y que disfrutes como nunca.<strong>

**#LCDSForever**


End file.
